Driving to the Hospital
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU rewrite of the end of 5.14, "Great Expectations." As she makes her way to the hospital after Steven's heart attack, Blanche reflects on her life since George and the fear she's been running from for years. One-shot. My first Golden Girls story! Rating is for slight adult content.


**Author's Note: **I've been wanting to do a GG story for a while now, but never had an idea. Then this episode came on Hallmark, and, BAM, story idea! There were conflicting stories on the show involving George's death, so I took a bit of liberty there. I doubt anyone will mind, but I just wanted to put that out there! Reviews are appreciated!

Blanche couldn't believe she was doing this. Again. She was driving to a Miami hospital to see a man she loved. This time was different, she knew. This wasn't George. She wasn't rushing off to see her dying husband, but the memories flooded back all the same.

She wiped a tear as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She had denied to her friends that she loved Steven, but deep down she knew the truth. The fear she'd felt when the hospital called was all the proof she would ever need. That was why she was here. Even as she walked into the building, she wanted to turn away. Blanche wasn't good at this. She wasn't good at real feelings. She was good at attracting men, knowing what they wanted, and giving it to them. Many times, those same men were gone before the sun was even up.

Most of the time, that was enough. That and her friends. She thanked God every day that Dorothy and Rose had rented rooms in her house, and that Sophia had come later, after Shady Pines burned. They were far from an ordinary family, and certainly not perfect, but they were all she had now. Being around them helped Blanche avoid the loneliness that came with her life without George. But it wasn't enough, and it never would be. She had desires.

That's where the men came in. But even they weren't enough. Maybe they would've been, at one time. But not now. Because she had been in love once. Really in love. Oh, sure, the sex had been incredible. Blanche had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. But there was so much more. Ever since George's death, all of that was gone. Until Steven. Without a doubt, Blanche knew that there hadn't been another man since George that she would've made this drive for.

There had been many men. There was no denying that. But most of them had meant little to her. Some even less than that. But she had cared for Steven. They fit together. He wasn't George, but he was the closest thing she'd found in the last few years.

Even still, she would've hidden away in her house if it hadn't been for the girls. Dorothy had been the one to make her see the truth. Her friend's words hadn't erased her fear, but they'd given her the strength to face it.

Now she found herself right outside Steven's room, trying to work up the courage to go in. She kept putting her hand on door to open it, and then stepping back. After about the tenth time, a nurse noticed her. "Oh, are you here to see Steven?"

Blanche nodded, her throat suddenly dry.

The nurse smiled at once, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go on. It often helps a patient to have their loved ones around. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Is he...is he going to be all right?" Blanche barely heard herself say the words.

"I won't lie to you. A heart attack is a serious thing. But we caught it in time, so it seems likely he'll make a full recovery."

At that, Blanche let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Thank you. You know, I don't even think I knew how much I loved him until this happened."

The nurse nodded. "We hear that sort of thing a lot. It's easy to let things go unsaid until a tragedy strikes. Many times, the family doesn't even get here until it's too late. But you're here now. He's right in there, and I promise, if you want to talk, he'll listen."

Unexpectedly, Blanche suddenly wanted to hug this woman. She felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. For the first time since she'd gotten into the car, Blanche felt like she could do this. She took a deep breath, managed a bright smile, and pushed the door open. "Steven," she said as she entered the room. "I think we need to have a talk..."

**The End**


End file.
